


Happiness in Misery

by IShipYumiKuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYumiKuri/pseuds/IShipYumiKuri





	Happiness in Misery

"Yayoi?" The teasing lilt of her lovers voice caused the ebony haired enforcer to recoil slightly at the hand pressed against the small of her back. "Do you love me?" The same snide tone questioned after having been previously ignored. Slightly irritated by the gesture Yayoi dignified the blond with a response. "Mhm" she hummed in fake nonchalance though the true nature of the question resulted in the stiffening of her shoulders. "That wasn't an answer, you know maybe try treating a girl rig...." The obnoxious woman's verbal onslaught was quickly diffused when she witnessed the scared look in her girlfriends aquamarine eyes.

"Babe, what's up?" She attempted again, maintaining a serious urgency to her voice. Though this time Yayoi chose to convey her feelings with actions as opposed to words. Carefully pulling Shion into a warm embrace and placing a chaste kiss on her crimson lips, "You know when you're not flirting with Kogami I can almost trick myself into believing you really care about me." The stoic female awnsered coldly her conflicting emotions causing an internal struggle; one which she had been avoiding though the outcome was inevitable. 

"Do you love him?" Yayoi asked, her voice a hushed whisper that contained the slightest amount of venom. "Don't be stupid, if I loved him why would I choose to fuck you on the regular as opposed him?" Shion demanded slightly hurt by the seemingly random accusation. "I'm not good enough for you, look at you! You're everything I shouldn't have." Yayoi broke down her previous semblance of calamity having vanished in the midst of terror. "Where is this coming from?" Shion asked in earnest as her lips ghosted over Yayoi's exposed chest.

Her advances quickly combatted by her girlfriend buttoning up her blazer, "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts but I'm also not an idiot. I'll be in the cafeteria." Yayoi stated in finality; her stride calculated as she retreated from the impending animosity. Though she never did make it to the door, Shions hand on her wrist she is dragged back to the spacious bed and willingly complies to the activities that unfold. A vicious cycle that destroys her in all of the best ways.


End file.
